ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
House Tully
House Tully of Riverrun is one of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms. It's lord rules over the Riverlands from the Tully seat of Riverrun. Their sigil is a silver trout leaping on a blue and red striped field, and their words are "Family, Duty, Honor." Members of the family tend to have auburn hair, high cheekbones, and bright blue eyes As of the end of the War of the Five Kings, and the seperation of the Kingdom of the North from the Kingdom of the Iron Throne, a cadet branch of House Tully holds Harrenhal under the name of House Blackfish. History Targaryen Era Prior to Aegon and his sister landing in Westeros, the Tullys served as vassals to House Hoare. They were one of many riverlords sworn to the Ironborn King, but when the Targaryens came with their dragons, House Tully was the first to rise to their aid. Because of this, they were granted the Lord Paramouncy of the Riverlands, which they have held ever since. Throughout the centuries House Tully has been a loyal Targaryen supporter, fighting for them and with them when they were called. Though divided during the Dance of Dragons, they were stauch allies of the King during the Blackfyre Rebellions. For most of their history, they were calm and dutiful vassals. Robert's Rebellion When Brandon Stark - the bethrothed of Catelyn Tully - was executed in King's Landing, House Tully raised it's banners alongside Houses Stark, Arryn, and Baratheon. The Riverlands proved a major theatre of the war, and the Tullys were in the thick of it. When all was finished, and the rebels emerged victorious, the two daughters of Hoster Tully went off to their husband's holdfasts, binding the North, Vale, and Riverlands by marriage. The War of the Five Kings From the Red Fork to the God's Eye As the forces of the Lannisters set the Riverlands ablaze at the outset of the War, the riverlords turn to Robb Stark, naming him their King of the Trident, and following him into battle. The much of the Trident suffers from the depredations of Gregor Clegane and men like him, the war begins to shift in favour of the rebels, as Robb Stark wins several victories, and breaks the siege of Riverrun by the surrounding Westerlords. As the tides shift, and the North presses it's advantage, the Ironborn begin their assault in the North. Robb Stark leaves Brynden Tully in charge of the continued fighting in the Riverlands as he withdraws to defend his home, but the Battle of the Fords denies Tywin Lannister entrance into the Riverlands, easing the pressure on the region. Tywin is soon caught up with the Tyrells and the Siege of Kings Landing, giving the Tullys opportunity to drive the last of the attackers from their lands, and continue in their raids on the Westerlands. The End of the War As Tywin falls, and the Westerlands continues to bleed under the attacks of the Riverlords, the war begins to wind down. After Tywin Lannister abandons Harrenhal to defend the capital, the Northerners march in, seizing the castle for the North. Robb Stark grants it to his granduncle Brynden, creating House Tully of Harrenhal, or, as they're most often known, House Blackfish. When the Westerlands finally bend the knee to Renly Baratheon, the Riverlands makes peace with them, just as their liege lord makes peace with King's Landing. The war ends, and House Tully remains Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. Members of House Tully Current Members Past Members *Lord {Hoster Tully}, Lord of Riverrun. Died of old age, in 299 AC. **{Minisa Whent}, his wife. Died in childbirth. ***{Catelyn Tully}, his eldest child and first daughter. Slain at the Red Wedding in 299 AC. ***{Lysa Tully}, his second daughter. Defenestrated at the Eyrie, in 300 AC. ***Lord {Edmure Tully}, his son and Lord of Riverrun. *Lord {Brynden Tully}, brother of Lord Hoster, known as the Blackfish. Granted Harrenhal, became the progenitor of House Blackfish. Category:House Tully Category:Riverlands